Kiss N' Tell
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: Edward is the lead singer of All Time Low. Bella is the band's new merch girl. She hates him, but he loves her. How will their relationship play out? Will they get together or will James get in the way? There's a fine line between love and hate. OOC :P
1. Chapter 1

**OOC. Edward is the lead singer of All Time Low, just so you don't get confused.**

**I'm no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Mom chill out." I groaned into the phone as she continued to tell me all of the way to be safe while I was on the tour. Like I didn't know: Not to put my drink down and come back for it later at a party, don't go anywhere alone, and of course don't do drugs. Seriously I'm not an idiot.

"Don't you tell me to chill out Isabella Swan. You're nineteen you're lucking I'm even letting you go on that tour."

I laughed. "Mom you said no, dad said yes."

"Well I know that."

"And I'm just selling merch and it's not like I'm going to be alone I have to stay on the bus with the band and you know that I'll be safe."

"But I don't know the band."

I giggled as I walked through the airport towards the baggage claim. "I don't either mom don't worry. It's your brothers fault for getting me the job and not introducing me to the band before flying me out here to start the tour. But let's be serious he's not going to let something bad happen to me. He already gave me rules."

"And they are?"

"One, no going to parties. He's insane if he thinks I'll listen to that. Two, no doing drugs. Well no shit on that one. And then he just repeated those two in different ways to make sure I understood them."

My mom sighed. "So how are you getting to where ever you're going?"

"Mom I'm going to be a big girl get my bad and take a cab to the venue so I can get to the bus and put my stuff and meet the band." I stood in front of the conveyer and waited for my bag to come off of it. Yeah a tour that lasted all summer and I'd managed to get enough clothes into one bag, it was a huge fucking thing but that wasn't the point. There was a bunch of noise coming from behind me and I slowly turned.

_"_Swan_? _BellaSwan_?"_

"Mom I'll call you back."

"Ok-"

I hung up my cell and looked at the guys that were standing in the middle of the baggage claim yelling my name. People were starting to stare and I slowly raised my hand. "I'm right here." One hit the other and pointed at me before they walked over to me. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah we were told to come get you." He smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm Edward and this is Jack."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Bella Swan. We were yelling for you before." Edward laughed and looked at the bags that started coming around the belt. "So which ones yours?"

I turned away from him and Jack and looked at the bags as they drifted past me. Finally spotting my bag I reached out for it but Jack grabbed it first and pulled it off the belt. "Oh thanks."

Jack laughed as the bag fell off the belt. "Holy shit, what do you have in there?"

"Clothes, shoes, make-up, you know stuff like that. I am a girl you know."

"No fucking way!" Edward put his hand on his chest. "You're a girl?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes I am." I reached down and grabbed my bag with both hands while still trying to keep my backpack in the middle of my back. A hand reached out and grabbed the strap in-between my hands and pulled it away from me. Looking up I saw Edward sling it over his shoulder and incline his head.

"Let's get out of here."

"Alright." I followed the two of them out of the airport and to the fan that they had waiting.

Jack turned around from the passenger seat to look at me. "So tell me something about you."

"I'm Bella?"

Edward laughed. "Age?"

"Nineteen."

"Favorite band?"

"I don't know I have a few favorites. My Chemical romance, Fall Out Boy, Blink-182, and well lets be serious I'm an All Time Low fan."

Jack whooped. "Of course you are."

"Favorite food?"

"Chinese."

"Bra size?"

"What?" I laughed and leaned forward in the car to look at Edward. "Did you really just ask what my bra size is?"

Edward nodded. "Well you were answering everything else I just thought that maybe you'd answer that too."

"You thought wrong." I leaned back in the car and looked out the window. "That would be like me asking you-" I cut myself off and laughed a little.

"Well babe if you really want to know, you can find out."

Jack gagged.

Laughing I put my hands on Jacks shoulders. "Hate to tell you Edward but I agree with Jack on that one. Sorry."

"Oh you'll change your mind everyone does."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I'd been on tour for a week. A whole week. In that week, I'd met pretty much everyone in the bands and there'd been two parties but I didn't gone to either of them. I honestly wasn't in the mood to go drinking just yet. But the one tonight I was totally going. After all I'd been asked if I was going by James Johnson. That was pretty much the only reason. Well that and it was on the All Time Low bus so it was kind of hard for me not to go since that was where I lived. I walked to the front of the bus and sat on the couch next to Edward.

"Nice of you to come see us."

"Shut up. So what's going on tonight?"

Edward laughed. "The guys are coming over to drink and play rock band."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are losers." Pushing off the couch I started to stand back up when Jack ran and jumped onto the couch. He grabbed me and pulled me with him and both of us ended up laying across Edward's lap hysterically laughing. "What was that?"

Jack shrugged and pulled me closer. "I wanted to cuddle."

"Get off of me."

I looked up at Edward and pouted. "You don't want to cuddle too?"

"No."

Jack stood up and pulled me to my feet. "So are you going to hang out with us tonight or just lay in your bunk by yourself?"

"Who said I'd be alone? I'm planning on sharing it."

"Will not." Emmett pointed at me. "Sex doesn't happen on the bus."

"Bummer."

Edward smiled. "Yeah they made that rule after I had a few sexcapaids here."

"Gross."

"Please you want me."

I shook my head. "Sorry Edward I believe you have to save a base, lick a bassist."

Jasper's head peeked into the room. "Oh really now?"

There was a knock on the door before James, Paul, William, Adam, Cassedee, Gabe, John O'Callaghan, and Josh Farro walked onto the bus. Cassedee came right over to me. We got on pretty well which kind of surprised me because I wasn't usually very friendly with other girls. I've just always liked being friends with guys more than girls, but she was really nice.

"So you just here to watch them?'

She shrugged. "I haven't decided just yet." The two of us sat on the couch and watched as the guys bickered amongst themselves on who would play what when. It was really funny to watch because if they didn't get what they wanted they huphed and sat down.

"Bella."

"What?" I looked at James.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked."

"You sing."

I stood up and grabbed the mike out of his hand. "Only once."

He nodded and held up his hands. "I'm ok with that."

I looked at Josh who was sitting at the drums, Gabe who had the guitar, and Adam who had the base. This was going to be interesting. "Someone pick a song." I looked at the screen and No Doubt was highlighted. "Why?"

Gabe smiled. "We want to see if you can sing."

Rolling my eyes I looked at the TV as _Spiderwebs _started. Yeah it was a great song but it was really annoying to have to sing in front of a bunch of people in bands. All I was there for was to be a merch girl. The song started and despite the fact that I hated singing in front of people I sang. At the end of the song I felt arms wrap around me keeping my arms to my side. When I looked over I saw James smiling at me.

"You do sing."

"I'm a shower singer. I don't usually sing in front of people."

Edward laughed. "Well if you're a shower singer maybe you should have a show in there sometime."

"God you're a man whore Edward." I handed off the mike to Jack before letting James pull me next to him on the couch.

The rockband 'battle' went on for hours after that. James and Edward got up and played a few times but kept coming back to sit on either side of me. It got to be around three in the morning before I stood up.

"Alright I'm going to sleep." I said goodnight and walked to the bunks and slipped into mine before grabbing my iPod and putting my ear buds in my ears and hit play on my sleep mix. James's voice filled my ears as I pulled the curtain on my bunk closed.

--

Edward watched as Bella walked to the bunks and got into hers. "You know I'm totally going to find out what she listens to when she goes to sleep."

Cass took the seat that Bella had occupied and looked at him. 'What are you talking about?"

"She listens to her iPod when she sleeps, I want to know what she listens to."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't listen to like random music I think she listens to like good music."

Cass laughed. "You mean you think she listens to your voice when she goes to sleep and you would like to find out if you're right or not."

"Exactly."

"Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

It took a lot for me to get out of bed on the days that I had to work the merch tent. Yeah it was fun being at Warped, but having a bunch of girls ask questions about the guys got really old, really fast. I mean do I look like I give a shit that you think Edward is hot, or that Jack is funny? No I really don't care. Keep your skank thoughts to yourself and we'll be perfect. I actually snapped at some girl that was rattling on and on about how hot she thought Edward was. Seriously I was sick of it. Sure Edward Cullen was hot but I didn't need her telling me what she wanted to do to him. No thank you.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it."

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm telling you that no one wants to hear your lame little fantasy about Edward. Go write it in your diary and shut up." I said everything with a smile and handed her the shirt she bought before sitting back down in my chair. The girl gave me a dirty look and walked away. "What a bitch." I mumbled as I took out my phone and started playing word mole.

"Rough day?"

I looked over and saw James leaning against the leg of the tent. "Just a little."

He smiled and walked over so he was standing behind me. Leaning forward he put his hands on my shoulders and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Whatcha playing?"

"A game."

"No shit."

Rolling my eyes I kept playing the game and heard him laugh as I used 'screwing' to get more points. "Grow up."

James quickly reached down and grabbed the phone out of my hands before taking a step back so he was just out of my reach. "That's not very nice Bella, after all I am older then you."

I looked over at him and pouted. "Give it back."

"Don't give me the innocent look everyone knows you're a evil person just hiding behind a cute face."

Tilting my head to the side I smiled. "So I'm cute?"

"I didn't say that."

"Did too."

"Prove it."

I groaned and turned back around so I was facing the shirts with my back to him. Guys were so stupid sometimes. Like really stupid.

"So Bella."

"So James."

He came around so he was sitting on the table facing me. "So you know how to sing."

"Yes."

"And you listen to my music."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"But you do listen to it."

I nodded.

He smiled. "So you'd know the lyrics to my songs."

"Most of them."

"So if I were to say, two is better than one, you'd know the words?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

"Well because I was gonna ask if-"

"No."

James tilted his head back and groaned. "I didn't even ask yet."

"But I know what you're gonna ask and _no way_."

"Why not?" He looked back down at me and we locked eyes. It was like we were having a staring contest or something and neither one of us were going to give in to the other. Oh no this was war. "You're gonna lose." Slowly he started to lean closer to me.

"Am not."

_"What are you two doing?"_

Both James and I pulled back and looked at Jack and Edward who were staring at us.

"Nothing."

Jack nodded with a completely unconvinced expression. "I'm sure that's what was going on."

Standing up I nudged James off the table and started to fix the shirts. "Sure whatever you say." All of the shirts were pretty ordinary, well unless you counted the one I had on. I got bored wearing a shirt that was like the ones that the crazy fans bought so I took an extra large and cut the shit out of it. Now it was a perfect extra small halter top that laced together in the back and at the neck. I had mad skills. I felt a hand brush over my bare shoulder before James whispered in my ear.

"We'll finish our starring contest later, and I'll get you to sing with me Bella." He smiled and kissed my cheek before walking off.

"Tool." I called after him before sitting back down and looking at Edward. "What?"

Jack looked between me and Edward before walking away to do whatever he did when he was bored. To be honest, I didn't want to know.

Edward walked closer and crossed his arms over his chest. "What were you doing?"

"Working."

"Liar."

"No I was then he came and asked me about stuff to do with his music and we had a starring contest that I would have won if you didn't interrupt it."

Edward laughed. "You would have won? He was gonna kiss you."

Rolling my eyes I looked down at my hands and started to chip at my nail polish. "You're full of it." But I knew that he was going to do something that was why he was leaning closer before. But there was no way I was going to say that to Edward. Leaning forward I grabbed the shirts from the front of the table and put them on my chair. My day was winding down and I wanted to get a shower in before the guys did.

He wrapped his arms around me and placed a rather sloppy kiss on my cheek. "I got to do it first!"

"Actually Jack kissed my forehead the other day, so you lose."

"I could kiss you other places." He mumbled in my ear.

There was nothing I could do but move away from him a little. "I'm sure you'd love to do that, but that doesn't mean I'll let it happen."

"Aw please? Just once?"

"Edward you're not going to be kissing me other places unless I've been drinking."

He smiled. "Then it's a good thing that there's a party tonight."

I groaned and started to put the shirts back in their boxes. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope, I only want to bother you because you look so cute when you're aggravated."

"Grow up."

"Babe I do grow up, don't you worry about that."

I looked at him confused and then as the meaning of what he was saying dawned on me I looked grossed out and hit his arm. "Oh my god Edward. Ew!"

Edward just winked at me and walked away.

"Douche."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I tilted my head back and did the shot that William had handed me. The clear liquid burned as it slid down my throat but I ignored it and slammed the glass down on the table a second before William did. I tossed my arms in the air. "I WON!"

"Beginners luck."

"Face it Beckett you got beat by a girl." Jack laughed and put an arm around my shoulders. "My merch bitch is better than you are."

Looking up at him I raised an eyebrow. "Merch Bitch?"

He slowly nodded. "Yes."

I shook my head. "No."

Jack nodded again. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Oh my god you two are like little kids." Edward yelled. He shook his head and went back to drinking his beer before turning away from us.

I stuck my tongue out and flipped him off before turning back to the table lined with drinks. "Want to try again Bill, best two out of three?"

William shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Baby." I grabbed a bottle of Bubble vodka and poured that and a can of coke into a solo cup before walking away from the table. There was no way to keep the smile off my face as I walked past James. He looked at me and excused himself from the conversation he was having and moved next to me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You look good tonight."

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at what I was wearing. Seriously I didn't think that black jeans and a purple wife beater made me look good. "Thank you." I laughed and looked back at him. "You look good too."

"When don't I look good?"

Shaking my head I started walking away from him and took a sip if my drink. An arm slipped around my waist and I rolled my eyes. "James."

"Isn't here."

I looked over and saw Edward smiling down at me. "Why are you touching me?"

He shrugged and drank some of his beer. "Because I like doing it." He whispered in my ear. "Come on Bella you know you want me."

"Get over yourself."

I rolled my shoulders, moving his arm off of and started walking again. Practically everyone was there that night and I knew it was going to be a hard morning for everyone. I took a gulp of my drink and kept walking in the direction of the All Time Low bus. I was done for the night. After all the last thing I needed was to get really drunk and to have to have one of the guys carry me back to the bus. I tossed my cup into the trash can by the bus before walking on and switching on the lights. I started to pull my shirt over my head when I heard the door open and close again. "Hello?"

"It's just me."

Sighing I pulled my beater over my head leaving me in the tank top I had on under it. "Good I thought it was someone that was going to rape me."

Edward laughed. "It's not rape if you want it." He spoke by my ear as he walked to his own bunk.

"You really don't care about personal space do you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"And people wonder why you're single." I looked over at him and saw him smirking at me. "What?"

"I'm single because I don't deal well with being in a relationship." He took a few steps forward so he was almost against me. "But that doesn't mean I don't like having relations."

"Ugh back off." I put my hand on his chest and pushed a little. "I'm not one of your squealing fan girls Edward you're not going to get me to throw myself at you."

He leaned down a little. "So if I were to kiss you right now you wouldn't kiss me back?"

I tilted my head up a little. "You kissing me has nothing to do with me throwing myself at you."

"Is that you saying you'd kiss back?"

"Maybe." I whispered back.

His hands moved from his sides and were on my face pulling my lips to his. I wasn't sure if was the alcohol or not but I was kissing back with just as much enthusiasm that he was kissing me with. My hands tangled in his hair and I felt him push me against the wall next to the end of my bunk. Even that didn't bother me I was too caught up in the fact that he was kissing me to notice anything else going on. His hands slid down my sides and grabbed my hips keeping me against both him and the wall. When he finally pulled away both of us were out of breath and he had a smirk on his face.

"Well that was interesting."

"Interesting?" I left my hands slide out of his hand and down his chest before falling by my sides and resting palm down against the wall.

Edward nodded. "Oh yeah."

"It was one time only Edward."

He laughed. "Oh you're saying that now but you don't really mean it."

I leaned up and kissed him again. "Mmm yes I do." Moving away again I quickly changed into shorts and slipped into my bunk and smiled up at him. "Goodnight Edward."

He kneeled down next to my bunk. "You gonna ask me to lay down with you?"

"You're dreaming if you think that's going to happen. I'd never hear the end of it from the rest of the guys."

Edward shrugged. "So? We'll tell them you drank too much and I slept next to you to make sure you were ok through the night."

"They'd never buy that."

"They don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because they're not coming back tonight."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Cobra Starship is having another Rockband battle, they'll be sleeping there tonight and wont be back till tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "You just want me to let you in my bunk."

"Please?"

"You get to sleep in my bunk with me once Edward, do you really want to lose that the same night you lose your one and only kiss token?"

He thought for a second before looking down at the ground. "Do I get a see Bella naked token?"

Reaching out I grabbed the curtain. "Good night Edward." Yanking it closed I rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"Oh come on I was kidding. Please? I'm lonely Bella, just this once let me lay down with you."

I groaned. "Fine."

_"Yes."_

There was movement on the other side of the curtain before it was pulled back and Edward slipped under the covers behind me. I didn't bother looking at him as he got in and closed the curtain. His arms slipped around me and he pulled me back against his chest. My shoulder hit bare skin and I moved a little.

"Edward are you wearing a shirt?"

"That wasn't part of the deal. You're lucky I'm wearing boxers."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the comforter up and closed my eyes. "Good night Edward."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Edward shut up."

He laughed. "Night Bellsie."

"Mmm." I snuggled up and slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beat next to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm no Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Now I never thought that I'd be diving through the streets of my small Massachusetts town in a tour bus with All Time Low, William Beckett, Adam Siska, James Johnson, and Gabe Saporta. Yeah I wasn't really sure why the other three tagged along but it was obvious James did so he could spend time with me. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd have dinner with me or hang out on the bus a lot. But never did he ask me on a date. It was getting a little annoying but I kept that to myself. Of course Edward tried to swoop in and get my attention, but every time I found some way to back him off. Sure he was a really, really, hot guy but there was no way that I was going to end up being another notch in Edward Cullen's bedpost.

The bus stopped moving and I turned a little to look out the window. We were parked in front of my driveway.

"We're here."

"Yay." I clapped and held my hand out to Jack. I was stuck on the couch between James and Edward and there was no way I was getting of that on my own. When he pulled me to my feet I grabbed my sandals off the ground and headed to the front of the bus.

"Well she's excited to be home." William laughed.

"It's because she doesn't love us anymore." Emmett yelled after me as I walked off the bus.

I turned around and leaned back into the door. "I do to love you."

"Good!"

The guys all followed me off the bus as I walked towards my front door. Yanking it open I walked into the house. "Mom? Dad?"

"AUNTIE!"

I laughed and turned a little as my niece came running towards me. I scooped her up and hugged her. "Oh I've missed you, so much." I kissed her before turning to face the guys who had started to walk into my house. "Layla these are my friends. Say hi."

"Hi." She wiggled until I put her down and ran out of the room as my parents walked in.

"She's cute." Edward moved to put an arm around my shoulders but stopped short when he saw my dad and instead shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's nice to meet you."

My dad nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Rolling my eyes I hit Edward's chest with the back of my hand. "This is Edward, Emmett, Jack, and Jasper. They're the band I work with. William, Adam, Gabe and James were bored and decided to come along."

"It's nice to meet you boys." My mom smiled. "How long are all of you going to be here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, they all have shows tomorrow."

"Is Pizza good for dinner?"

The guys all nodded.

"We love Pizza." Gabe cut in.

"That's because it's pretty much all you guys eat." I pointed out. Turning to the guys I motioned for them to follow me and I lead them to the backyard. "I'll be back in a second." I walked back into my house and then realized that James was following me. "Yeah?"

He reached up and brushed some hair out of my face. "Can I ask you something?" When I nodded he continued. "Are you dating Edward?"

"Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"No. I'm not dating anyone."

"Do you want to?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." Moving a little I kissed his cheek before walking into a different room of my house and grabbed the controller to the radio before walking back outside.

"Bella do you have any friends that are girls?"

"Oh and why do you want to know that Mr. Beckett?"

"Because one girl with all of us guys is gay."

I laughed. "I can give some people a call and see what I can do."

He smiled. "Nice."

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I thought for a second before laughing. "I totally know who I'm calling?"

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please?"

I turned my face and tapped my cheek.

William grabbed my cheeks in his hands and kissed me on the mouth. "Now tell me."

All of the guys started laughing at my shocked expression. My hand came up and I pushed his shoulder a little. "Did you really just do that?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes and scrolled through my contacts before hitting send. It was time to have some girls over.


End file.
